1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus for securing a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) card to a chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, only one end of a PCI card is secured to a chassis of a computer when the PCI card is inserted into a PCI connector of a motherboard. However, the PCI card, in particular a long PCI card, may encounter instability during the computer's normal operation.